


you're as cuddly as a cactus

by fabledshadow



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I am assuming that canon is going to let Cisco and Kendra be happy, Post 2X06, but still, it's a fairly big assumption I'll admit, there are things you do for your best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabledshadow/pseuds/fabledshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Cisco and Kendra have been on a few dates, and it's time Caitlin Snow did her duty as a best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're as cuddly as a cactus

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch" by Thurl Ravenscroft.

It’s a slow day at Jitters, so Kendra’s smile is fairly genuine as a woman walks through the door. The smile becomes even more genuine when she recognizes the woman.

“Hi! Caitlin, right? You’re Cisco’s friend.”

Caitlin smiles back, “Yes, Cisco’s very cold friend. Could I get one of the Flash coffees, please?”

Kendra rings her up and makes the coffee. Caitlin waits quietly, idly studying her phone. When Kendra goes to hand it over the counter, Caitlin raises a hand.

“Do you get a break anytime soon? I’d like to talk to you for a minute.”

Kendra nods, “Sure, just let me tell Maria I’m taking my half.”

When Kendra gets back to the main lounge, Caitlin’s reclined in one of the low chairs, sipping her coffee. Kendra sits across from her. 

“So, what did you want to talk about? Is Cisco OK?”

“Oh, yes. He’s fine, don’t worry.” Caitlin is silent for a minute, studying Kendra, “You and he have been out five times or so now?”

“Uh, yeah.” Kendra blurts, “Look, I don’t mean to be rude, but is this you trying to warn me away from him or something?” 

Caitlin looks startled, and either she’s a really good actress, or it’s genuine, “What? No.” She sighs. “This was so much easier when Ronnie was here.”

“Who?” Kendra’s more than a little lost, and not liking it. Sure, she likes Cisco (a lot, supplies part of her brain), but she doesn’t want to get involved in some huge dramatic thing.

“My husband.” Oh. Well, huh.

Caitlin waves a hand vaguely, “My husband, well, fiancé then, was Cisco’s friend, too.”

“Was?”

“He died.” It’s quiet, but steady, and Caitlin’s still studying her with that direct gaze.

“I’m sorry,” Kendra says.

“Me too,” Caitlin replies, “One of the things that was better when he was here was screening Cisco’s dates.”

“Uh?”

“Ronnie could make friends with anyone. So, he’d get people talking about aerospace design or baseball or Gray’s Anatomy and then just when they were feeling comfortable, I’d mention that if they broke Cisco’s heart I would make their lives miserable.”

“Wow,” Kendra says, trying not to let on that the flatness of Caitlin’s voice in the last part of that sentence was unnerving her.

“Yes. It was very effective.”

“So, this is you doing that, without the carrot.”

“Precisely.” Caitlin takes a sip of her coffee.

“What if he breaks my heart?” Whoa, she hadn’t meant to say that. 

Caitlin smiles, but it’s friendly, “He won’t. But, if he does, he’ll get an earful from me. He really likes you, Kendra, and I think you really like him. You make him happy, and I really like that.” She stands up, “Thank you for the coffee, and the talk. Have a good day.”

And she’s off and out the door before Kendra can really process that. She’s still sitting in the lounge chair when her phone buzzes. It’s a text from Cisco.

_Dinner and a movie, my place, y/n?_

She smiles, and sends an answer.

_Y._

**Author's Note:**

> This may become a thing. Because this all started with me having a thought of Caitlin taking Laurel aside and talking to her at a huge joint Flash/Arrow Passover seder. Caitlin being hella fucking protective of Cisco is my jam, OK?


End file.
